Journey To The Past
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Frabjous Day. As Underland gears up for a Celebration to end all Celebrations, Stayne recounts some of the  events in his past that shaped him into the man he is today. Events will be random.  Rated K-T
1. Chapter 1 A Celebration is Planned

Journey to The Past

Chapter One-A Celebration Is Planned.

Ten years had passed since the Frabjous Day, and all of Underland was preparing to celebrate the momentous occasion. From Witzend to the shores of the Crimson Sea, all the people and creatures were awaiting with eager anticipation the Grand Celebration that their Queen had been planning for the past three months. Shopkeepers, hatters, tailors, and bakers were working overtime to make sure that this was a celebration to end all celebrations.

At Marmoreal, the planning was no less frantic. Mirana had her Court tailors and seamstresses working day and night to create the most elegant costumes for the Lords and Ladies of Court. The kitchens were a constant bustle of activity as Thackery and the Head Cook concocted as many delicious recipes as they could invent-and some were quite odd, even for the Mad March Hare. The walls of the palace were scrubbed until they shone, and the hangings and tapestries were taken down and given an extremely thorough cleaning.

Even the White Army had been included in the planning. Stayne had been told by Mirana that she wanted her Army to look their absolute best, and that each soldier must be fully armed in order to provide a Royal Salute-a grand honor that had only been performed once, and that required the soldiers to perform many fancy sword exercises. It took an extremely competent swords master to be able to teach all the maneuvers required, and Stayne was more than up for the task. But the same couldn't be said for all his soldiers.

Alannah was sitting on the couch in the cottage when Stayne walked in, a look of supreme tiredness on his face. He hung his sword on the peg by the door, and flopped down onto the couch next to her, sighing in exaggerated annoyance. She looked over at him, and spoke drily.

"Is there something on your mind, Ilosivic?"

Stayne sighed, eye closed. "I'm wondering how long it will take me before I simply lose my patience with Corporal Danvers. I've tried five times to teach him basic sword exercises, and each time he manages to either drop his sword or almost cut his fingers off. What's even more embarrassing is that all the other soldiers picked up the techniques quite quickly. I'm at a loss as to what to do."

Alannah smiled patiently. "Try it a sixth time, and maybe show him exactly what he's supposed to do. Danvers is smart, I'm certain he'll eventually figure it out. How long did it take you to learn?"

Stayne smiled as he remembered. "Ages, it seems. At least, that's what Captain Bierce said. He was the Captain of the Guard when I first arrived at Salazen Grum, and he took me under his wing. I would spend hours watching him practice with his sword-it was like it was an extension of him. One day, I asked him to teach me everything he knew…"

_**Author's Note-I'm being mean and putting the flashback in the next chapter. Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. **_


	2. Chapter 2  Swords And Sound Advice

Journey to the Past Chapter Two

Swords and Sound Advice

_Stayne stood in the courtyard at Salazen Grum, watching in rapt fascination as Captain Bierce performed his sword exercises. The young man had only just arrived at Court three weeks earlier, and he had already decided that what he wanted more than anything was to become a soldier in the Red Army. He practically worshipped Captain Bierce, and would take any opportunity he had to ask him questions about weapons and soldiering. To Captain Bierce's credit, he was quite flattered by all the attention, and was very patient in answering all his questions. Now he sheathed his sword, and turning, smiled at Stayne. _

_Captain Bierce was a man of forty, with a handsome, ruddy face and a slim build. He was short in comparison to Stayne, but he possessed an air of authority that commanded respect from everyone._

"_Greetings to you, Master Stayne. Have you come to learn more about the Fight between the Lion and the Unicorn? Or perhaps you would like to know about the Battle between the Tweedles? If I recall our last meeting, you seemed quite interested in that part of Underland history." _

_Stayne stammered slightly, still in awe of his hero. "No sir. I…I wanted to ask you a favor, Sir." At Bierce's nod, Stayne continued in a rush. "Could you teach me to use a sword? I know the basics, but I would be extremely grateful if you could pass on some of your knowledge." _

_Captain Bierce frowned at the young man in front of him. While this wasn't the first time he had been approached by the young men at Court for sword lessons, he had a feeling that Stayne would be one of the few to actually have the discipline to learn some of the more difficult exercises. He let his gaze sweep up and down Stayne impassively, idly wondering how he had become so tall. "Master Stayne, I have been asked that question more times than I can count, and each time I agreed I was disappointed in the fact that none of the men had the discipline to learn more than basic sword skills. How do I know you will be any different?" _

_Stayne looked at him, a serious expression on his face. "Captain, I swear by Time that I will try my best to learn everything that you can teach me, no matter how long it takes. I want to learn, Sir." _

_Captain Bierce smiled widely. "Very well, young man. If you are truly in earnest, come to the barracks tomorrow afternoon, and I shall give you your first lesson." _

_Stayne grinned widely. "Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!" He wrung Bierce's hand in elation. "You won't regret it, I promise!" _

_Bierce gently detached his hand. "I'm sure I won't." _

_Stayne flushed in embarrassment. "I am looking forward to learning from someone as skilled as you, Sir. Again, thank you so much!" _

_He ran off, and Bierce chuckled quietly. "Quite the determined young man", he thought amused. _

_The next day, Stayne arrived at the barracks one hour early. He had spent the entire night in restless sleep, imagining all the tricks that he was going to learn from Captain Bierce. He had just one problem-he didn't have a sword of his own. His father had deigned to teach him basic skills, but had never bothered to take the next step and provide his son with a blade. Fortunately, Captain Bierce was well prepared for this event. He smiled in a friendly manner at Stayne. "Young man, you seem to be without a blade. But no matter. Come with me, and we'll see what can be done about getting you one that will suit you." _

_Stayne followed him into the Barracks Armory and his jaw dropped as he took in all the blades that adorned the walls. Bierce turned to him, smiling. "Well?" Stayne gave him a puzzled look and Bierce laughed. "Are you going to choose a sword for yourself, or are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open?" _

_Stayne blinked, then grinned widely and walked over to the blades, examining them carefully. He dismissed the short swords right away, knowing that with his height they would be rather ineffective. Then his eyes were riveted on a sword hanging on the left wall. It was double bladed, with a sharp, keen blade and black hilt. The only decoration was a blue stone on the pommel. Stayne reverently lifted it off its peg, marveling at how well it fit into his hand. He gave the sword a few experimental sweeps, and grinned at the high musical sound it made as it swept through the air. He looked over at Bierce. "I do believe this blade will do me nicely, Sir." _

_Bierce smiled. "That is just the blade I would have chosen for you. Now, you told me you know basic sword skills, correct?" Stayne nodded. _

"_My father taught me, but it has been a while." _

_Bierce nodded. "In that case, perhaps a review of the basics is in order before we begin the lessons. En garde, Stayne." He raised his sword, and Stayne did the same. Bierce lunged at Stayne. He attacked fiercely, and barely managed to parry his thrust. Again and again Bierce thrust, and Stayne still was unable to parry the attacks. After what seemed like hours, Bierce called a halt. Stayne was panting, but Bierce was barely winded. He frowned at Stayne. "You need to learn not to attack so fiercely. The only thing it will accomplish is to wear you out quicker, and leave you vulnerable to attacks from your opponent. You need to be calmer. You can be swift while keeping yourself in control. Remember this-Swift, but Calm. Keep your breathing nice and steady. Now, are you ready to try again?"_

_Stayne took a deep breath, and nodded. Bierce smiled, and raised his sword. _

_By the time night had fallen, Stayne had learned more of sword fighting then he had ever learned from the sketchy lessons of his father. Bierce grinned at him. "You are coming along quite nicely, Stayne. If you keep up this pace, I may just request to the King that you be allowed to become a Red Soldier. Would you like that?" _

_Stayne's eyes lit up. "Very much, Sir. In fact, that was my biggest reason for coming to Salazen Grum. I want to serve my King and Queen." _

_Bierce smiled. "Well, then I am going to give you a piece of advice I give all my soldiers. Never forget, first and foremost, that you are a warrior, and that one of the most important things a warrior can have is honor. Without that, you are nothing. Will you remember that?" _

_Stayne raised his sword into the Warrior's Salute. "I will, Sir." _

_**Author's Note-Just for clarification, the King and Queen are Iracebeth and Mirana's parents. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations

Journey to the Past Chapter Three

Preparations

Alannah walked into the throne room, smiling at Mirana. "You sent for me, Majesty?"

Mirana sighed in relief. "Alannah! Thank Time you are here! I am nearly at my wits end! I never knew so much went into planning such a Grand Celebration. All my Lords and Ladies are so busy with their very own preparations that there is no one to help me. I know you are probably just as busy, perhaps even more because you have young children to contend with, plus the fact that your husband is busy preparing my Army for the Royal Salute, and I know it may seem very imposing of me, but…"

"Mirana!" Alannah interrupted, laughing. "Are you by any chance asking me to help you with your preparations for the Celebration?"

Mirana laughed, embarrassed at herself. "Yes, I am."

Alannah grinned, and curtseyed deeply. "In that case, I would be more than happy to help. Where do you want to begin?"

Mirana smiled, and stood from her throne. "Well, I was wondering if you and Ilosivic would be willing to help me create a book of memories as a way of celebrating and remembering the good times and healing ourselves of the bad. This land of ours has seen some truly dark times, but it has also experienced some moments of amazing joy and well being, and I want Underlanders to remember that my sister's reign was only a small moment in time. Will you help me with that?"

Alannah laughed. "I would be happy to. Ilosivic has already shared one of his memories with me, and it was quite an interesting one. He was telling me about learning how to use a sword from Captain Bierce. From what Stayne told me, Bierce was a rather competent master."

Mirana smiled. "I remember Bierce. He was a very good Captain. Mother and Father were extremely proud of him. I myself had a mild attraction to him-but he never knew it, mainly because I was too embarrassed to tell him." She looked at Alannah, smiling softly. "The fact that he would take a seventeen year old under his wing said quite a lot for him."

Alannah looked surprised. "Ilosivic was seventeen when he came to Salazen Grum? Why so young?"

Mirana shook her head. "That is something no one ever found out. He arrived one day, asking for a position. My father gave him one in the stables. I think that's where his love for horses came from. Once he came of age, he was made a Private in the Card Guards, and steadily rose through the ranks."

Alannah frowned thoughtfully. "I know he still had both eyes for a bit after Iracebeth became the Red Queen, but I never knew just for how long." She laughed. "Of course, Time can be rather contrary sometimes."

Mirana laughed. "Yes, he can." She stopped in front of a door, grinning. "Ah, here we are."

She opened the door, and they walked into a cozy room. There was a large mahogany desk against one wall, and on another was a shelf full of ink bottles and quill pens. The desk faced a window that commanded a view of the waterfall, and the chair in front of it was nicely cushioned. Mirana turned to Alannah, who was looking around with a puzzled expression.

"This is my study. I come here to write. Usually it's merely ingredients for a potion, but once in a while I have thoughts in my head that I must write down. I'm offering it to you and your husband so he has a quiet spot to recount his memories."

Alannah smiled gratefully at Mirana. "Thank you, my friend. But I would much rather have him tell his stories in our cottage. Our children need to know the obstacles and journeys their father went through in order to become who he is."

Mirana smiled softly. "I understand completely. However, I must insist you at least take some of the ink and pens for writing. Will you do that?"

Alannah nodded. "I would be glad to, Mirana."

Stayne was sitting on the couch, bouncing Michael on his knee when Alannah entered the cottage. He looked at her, grinning. "Welcome back, love. What did Mirana need to see you about?"

Alannah smiled, sitting next to him, and grinned at Michael. "Is Daddy a good horsie?"

Michael giggled. "Horsie!"

Alannah laughed, kissing him, and then told Stayne what Mirana had wanted. He smiled. "That sounds like quite an undertaking."

She nodded. "It is, but it's going to be worth it, I think. Now, since you already shared one memory with me, would you object to sharing another?" Stayne shook his head, and she nodded, and spoke in a serious tone.

"Why did you go to Salazen Grum so young? Mirana told me today that you were seventeen when you first arrived."

Stayne sighed deeply. "That's not a very pleasant memory for me, Alannah. I've never told anyone my reason for leaving my home so young. Even now, it's hard to think about."

Alannah smiled softly, and gently touched his arm. He looked over at her. "You can tell me anything."

He smiled sadly. "Very well, I'll tell you."

He took a deep breath and began to talk.


	4. Chapter 4 The Invisible One

Journey to the Past Chapter Four

The Invisible One

_**Author's Note-It made more sense for me to call Stayne by his first name during the flashbacks to his childhood. **_

Stayne looked at Alannah. "I've told you before that my parents weren't that attentive to me, right?" At her nod, he laughed bitterly. "That was a bit of an understatement. Except for a few isolated events-my mum teaching me to play chess, my dad showing me which was the pointy end of the sword, they completely ignored me. I don't think I fully realized just how much of an inconvenience I was to them until I was ten…"

_Ilosivic grinned with happiness as he ran down the stairs. He had awoken that morning, and immediately realized that today was special. It was his birthday! He was ten years old today, and he had never been more thrilled in his life. He was eagerly anticipating the grand amount of presents that his Mum and Dad were going to give him, and the great feast that he was sure was going to be given in his favor. After all, he had overheard his parents talking the night before about a grand party they were going to be holding. His mum had been most excited about it, he remembered. She had been hovering over the servants, driving them almost to distraction with her strict orders. _

_Now he ran into the main room, expecting to see presents piled high on the table. But there was nothing. No presents, not even a cake. The only things at the table were his parents, and they looked at him in exasperation. His father spoke first. _

"_Well, what are you looking at, boy?" He asked, glaring in haughty exasperation at his son. _

_Ilosivic gulped, feeling like he was five years old, and spoke hesitantly. "Well…I… it's my birthday, and well…." _

_His father laughed harshly. "And you were hoping to see a large pile of presents, perhaps a cake? Is that it, boy?" At his son's eager nod, Lord Stayne laughed louder. "Do you really believe that your mother and I have so little to do that we would waste our time with something as insignificant as you? Really, Ilosivic, I would think you had more sense than that." _

_Ilosivic gulped, staring at the floor, trying his best to not show how deeply his father's insult had stung. _

_His mother spoke up, her voice cold and haughty. "What made you think that we were even planning to celebrate your birthday?" _

_Ilosivic was on the verge of tears, but he managed to answer her. "I overheard you and Dad talking last night about a grand party you were having today, and…" he was interrupted by his parents laughing uproariously. _

_Lord Stayne got himself under control, and glared at his son. "You could not be so stupid as to believe we were talking about you, could you? The fact is, we do not wish you around at all today. I have instructed the nurse to take you for the day, and she can do with you what she wishes. Now, I suggest you go and get some breakfast. You are to be out of this house by nine o' clock. And don't try to look for any hidden presents, because you won't find any." _

_Ilosivic, his eyes streaming, ran out of the room and up the stairs. He stumbled into his room, and collapsed on his bed, sobbing. Never before had his parents been so blatantly cruel to him. _

_His nurse was no better. She was a harsh looking woman of thirty, with cold grey eyes and hair that was already beginning to go grey. She viewed him as an inconvenience, and Ilosivic was certain she had only been hired because his mother was good friends with hers. She entered his bedroom, glaring in disgust at him. "Really, Master Stayne! You are ten years old, and here you are crying like a little child! You pull yourself together this very moment, do you hear me?" Ilosivic gulped, trying to get himself under control, and she crossed the room in three strides, grabbing him roughly by the ear, shaking it. He whimpered. "You straighten yourself up this very moment, do you understand me? I am not taking you out on public in this condition!" _

_He took a deep breath, and got himself under control. "I'm sorry I lost control, Nurse. It won't happen again." He said in a flat voice. _

_She nodded curtly. "Good. Now, before we leave, I expect you to apologize to your parents for your display this morning. It was quite unbecoming." _

_Ilosivic nearly protested the unfairness of it, but realized that it would be futile. He merely nodded and headed downstairs. His parents were still at the table, and they glared balefully at him. His father sighed in annoyance. "Well, boy, what do you want now?" _

_Ilosivic gulped. "I…I wanted to…apologize for my behavior earlier." _

_Lord Stayne nodded, and then dismissed him. Ilosivic gulped, and then spoke again. "Dad, didn't you hear me?" _

_Lord Stayne looked at him, exasperated. "Of course I heard you. I accept the apology. Now, please, leave your mother and me in peace." He looked at the nurse. "Be sure to keep him out all day long. It would not do for him to come home while the party is still going on. A child at a party is at best a nuisance, at worst a great inconvenience." _

_The nurse bowed. "I will, Sir. Come along, Master Stayne." She dragged him off. _

Alannah stared sadly at Stayne as he finished telling his story. "That must have been so awful." He nodded, and spoke in a quiet voice.

"It was. As I said, it was the first time I really realized just how much my parents resented my presence." He laughed bitterly. "Unfortunately, it was not the last-not by a long shot."

Alannah smiled in sympathy at him. "So what was the event that made you leave?"

Stayne sighed. "Well, it was shortly after I turned seventeen…"

_**Author's Note Two-The reason for Stayne leaving home will be in the next chapter. I wanted to spread it out a bit more. That and I am a mean person. (Lol) **_


	5. Chapter 5 Parting Is NOT Sweet Sorrow

Journey to the Past Chapter Five

Parting is NOT Sweet Sorrow

_**Author's Note-I've decided to be a nice person and write Stayne's departure from his home. The chapter title is a play on a famous line from a certain play.**_

Stayne watched as Michael and Katarina played together on the floor of the cottage, gathering his thoughts and trying to work up the courage to tell Alannah about one of the most painful times of his life. He looked over at her, and she merely looked at him with the infinite understanding and patience that made him love her so much. He smiled softly. "I had some more bad moments with my parents, but luckily once I reached twelve the nurse left, since now I was old enough to look after myself. At least, that's the explanation my mum gave. After that, I think I actually saw them maybe twice a month. They would be gone when I woke up in the morning, and I had explicit instructions to not bother them at all during the evenings. They both had 'much more important things to do', and I was simply an annoying inconvenience. But the final blow landed when I turned seventeen. My father had called me into his study, saying he wanted to have a discussion with me…"

_Ilosivic gulped in fear as he approached the door that led into his father's study. In all his life, he had only been inside twice-and both times his father had nearly reduced him to tears with his harsh lectures and barely concealed insults. The first time had been when he was four and had accidently knocked over a vase while running through the house pretending to fight the Jabberwock. His mother had been absolutely apoplectic in her fury, and had slapped him so hard his ears had rung for an hour after. His father had a different method of punishment-he would lecture, and by the end of each lecture it was clear that he viewed his son as a blithering idiot. The second time, he had been caught stealing tarts from the kitchen window. The cook had tried to intervene, saying that she wasn't that upset over the matter, but Lord Stayne had spent hours after berating Ilosivic before locking him in his room for a whole day with no food. _

_He knocked, and heard a curt voice say "Come in." _

_He entered, and his eyes widened in slight fear. Both his parents were in the study, looking at him as though he was a fairly interesting species of bug. His father spoke. "Come in, boy, and close the door. Your mother and I have come to a decision, and I expect you to respect it." _

_Ilosivic obeyed, and his father looked at him, then spoke four words that made Ilosivic's jaw drop in shock and disbelief. "We want you out." _

_Ilosivic gaped at him then spoke in a shocked tone. "What? Why?" _

_Lord Stayne snorted. "Are you deaf as well as stupid, boy? Your mother and I talked at great length last night, and we decided that this house would be much the better if you were not in it. All our friends would be able to come over more often without having to worry about you being in the way, and your mother and I would save quite a bit of money if we did not have another mouth to feed. You have become an inconvenient expense, and we can no longer afford to board you here." _

_Ilosivic sputtered in anger then found his voice. "Oh, but you can afford a new suit of clothes every week, and Mum can afford a new dress every month? You can afford to throw lavish parties every weekend, and to go off on hunting expeditions to the Outlands every year? You can afford all that, but something as simple and easy as taking care of your own bloody son you can't afford? You slurvish bastard!" He shouted. _

_Lord Stayne's face went purple with rage, and he slapped Ilosivic as hard as he could, sending him spinning. Ilosivic crashed into a bookcase, sending three books onto his head. He glared at his father, and then looked at his mother. _

"_Mum. You cannot be going along with this. You know full well I'm not hard to care for. I'll even help pay any expenses I may accumulate. I've been trying to get a job in the village, and I think I have a good chance of getting one at the blacksmith's shop. Please, let me stay here." _

_Lady Stayne glared at him. "If I had my way, I would have gotten rid of you when you were an infant. You have never been anything more than a burr in my side from the moment I gave birth to you, and now that I can finally be free of you I am quite ecstatic. It is my suggestion that you leave as soon as possible. I plan to have your room turned into a closet for my new dresses." _

_Ilosivic took a deep breath, feeling his blood boil in anger and sadness. He looked at his parents. "So that is your final decision, then? I'm no longer worth caring for, so you are just going to discard me like a worthless piece of trash?" _

_They nodded, and he bit his lip. "Very well. In that case, might I be allowed to say one thing before I leave?" _

_They nodded again. _

"_Thank you. You are both the most horrible, self centered, stuck up, arrogant, conceited haughty, pompous, pretentious, puffed up, self-important, egotistic, selfish, and all around unlikable people I have ever known. Were it not for the fact that you are my parents, I would hate you with a blinding passion. As it is, I find it extremely difficult to feel anything more than disgust and shame that I am your son. I can only hope that if I ever have a family of my own I do not make the same disastrous mistakes you both have made. You say to me that I am worthless, that I have no value at all. You say that I'm an inconvenience, a social barrier between you and high society. Well, if that is the case, I must say to you that you are beyond a doubt the most cruel, callous, cold-blooded, hard-hearted, hateful, heartless, inhumane, malevolent, monstrous, unfeeling, unkind, and unnatural parents any child has EVER had!" _

_His parents stared at him in complete shock, and Ilosivic grinned in wicked triumph and walked out of the study. _

_He packed a small bag of clothes, then went to the stalls and saddled his horse. He mounted and rode off without a second glance at the house. _

_A week later, he arrived at Salazen Grum. _

Stayne stared at his hands, which he had been folding and unfolding as he told his tale. "Captain Bierce took me in and offered me a place to stay. It was just an old stable, but it was clean and warm. I paid for my keep by helping clean out the other stables and grooming the horses. Then when I was inducted into the Card Guards I was given a room in the barracks. For a while, everything was wonderful. Of course, I had to contend with the fact that Iracebeth had developed an infatuation with me, but fortunately we were never bought together too often."

He sighed in anger. "Then the King bought that thrice cursed JubJub Bird."


	6. Chapter 6 Eye for an Eye

Journey to the Past Chapter Six

Eye for an Eye

_The Court of Salazen Grum was in an uproar. The Expedition that had been sent to Snark Island in order to capture the elusive creature had returned, with one man hopelessly insane and another vanished by the terrifying creature known only as a Boojum. No sign of a Snark had been found, even though the Hunters had been armed with all the things needed to capture a Snark-thimbles, forks, soap, and railroad tickets. George Bellman, who had served as the Captain of the Expedition, stepped forward into the throne room, bowing deeply to the Red King and Queen. _

"_Majesties, we have returned from our expedition to the island, and are sorry to say that we were unsuccessful in capturing the Snark. The brave Mr. Baker has vanished without a trace, and poor Mr. Banker has been driven mad by the Bandersnatch. We managed to capture that creature, as well as another creature-the JubJub bird. With your permission, I will ask my crewmen to bring them into the throne room." _

_The King nodded, and Bellman gestured to the men standing outside the door. They entered, one leading a strange furry creature on a strong lead, the other carrying a large covered cage. The one with the creature walked up to the throne, bowing deeply. _

"_Majesties, might I present the Bandersnatch?" _

_The creature was small in size, but the largeness of its paws indicated that it would grow up to be a giant. Its fur was a gleaming white, with brown spots scattered throughout. The claws were tiny, but nevertheless sharp as knives. When it opened its mouth to yawn, it revealed a set of sharp teeth. The Red Queen's eyes widened. _

"_My, it certainly is a fierce looking creature. We shall have to build it a strong cage." _

_The other man came forward, setting the cage on the floor. "Majesties, I have the honor of presenting a creature even stranger and fiercer than that Bandersnatch. The JubJub." _

_He whipped the cover off the cage with a flourish, and the bird like creature within gave a howling shriek, its' head feathers standing up in a rage. It immediately began to attack the bars of the cage in frenzy, trying to get at the people in the room. The Courtiers recoiled in horror, and the King, who had leaned forward to see the bird better, pressed himself further against his throne, eyes wide. _

_Bellman frowned. "I apologize, Majesty. I should have said that the JubJub has a desperate temper. Boots, cover the cage back up." _

_The King breathed a sigh of relief as the blanket was thrown over the cage, and he looked at Bellman with a serious expression. _

"_Keep that vile creature as far away from me as possible, do you understand? In fact, keep it as far away from the people in here as you can. I believe there's a room at the top of the North Tower that is never used. I want it turned into a cage for that creature as soon as possible." _

_The Queen nodded her agreement. "We will have to find someone to feed it, you know. Perhaps we could ask Captain Bierce if one of his men would be up to the task." _

_The King nodded. "A good idea, dear. I shall send for him right away." _

_Captain Bierce entered the throne room, bowing deeply. "You sent for me, Majesties?" _

_The King told him what he wanted, and Bierce smiled. "I believe that Corporal Stayne would be the ideal one to feed the bird. I will inform him of his new duties right away." _

Stayne looked over at Alannah, a bitter smile on his face. "The first time I laid eyes on that…thing I hated it. I couldn't explain it then or now, but something about the way it looked and behaved filled me with loathing. But since I was only a lowly Corporal at the time, I couldn't disobey the orders of my Captain. So I took on the rather unpleasant task of bringing its' food, and for a few years everything was fine. Until one night, everything went wrong."

_Ilosivic approached the cage, the meat for the JubJub in a pail in his left hand. In his right, he held a long hooked pole, and dangling from his belt was the key to the cage. He peeked in through the bars, sighing in relief when he noticed that the bird was silent, the black hood draped over it. Ilosivic quietly set the pail down on the floor in front of the cage then silently unhooked the key from his belt and slowly inserted it in the lock. He had learned very quickly that any sort of noise or swift movement drove the JubJub into a maniacal frenzy. He slowly opened the door, wincing at the slight squeak of the hinges. 'Time to oil the door again', he thought. He quickly bent down and picked up the pail, then slipped into the cage. At the same time, he speared the meat on the hook, and, staying as close to the wall as he could, edged his way towards the perch where the JubJub sat. When he was an arm's length away, he slowly reached out and grabbed the top of the hood. Slowly, he pulled it off, making sure to go at a steady pace. _

_Then, disaster struck. He had left the cage door open as he always did, in order that he would be able to get out before the JubJub's eyes fully opened. A breeze had been blowing, and the door was swinging slightly in the wind. All of a sudden, there was a huge gust of wind, and it caught the door just right. The door slammed with a noise that echoed throughout Salazen Grum. Ilosivic felt terror turn his heart to ice and he turned just in time to see that the JubJub was awake. The bird gave a shriek, and Ilosivic screamed as it launched himself at him, stabbing with its' dagger like beak at his face and eyes. He shrieked at the horrible pain, and then shrieked again as he felt the beak of the bird plunge into his right eye. _

_Blinded, he managed somehow to get away from the flailing beak and grope his way towards the door of the cage. He fumbled for the latch, sobbing in pain and terror. _

"_Please, please, please…" he begged. _

_Finally, his fumbling fingers found the latch, and he half stumbled, half fell out of the cage, shrieking and sobbing in pain and terror. _

_**Author's Note-The expedition mentioned in this chapter is from Carroll's nonsense poem The Hunting of the Snark(which I highly recommend) and all the characters in it have names that start with B(don't ask why)-and the Captain of the Expedition is the Bellman. The 'weapons' he mentions are the ways for catching a Snark-"They sought it with thimbles/They sought it with care/They pursued it with forks and with hope/They threatened its life with a railway share/They charmed it with smiles and soap." The JubJub and Bandersnatch also make an appearance in the poem. **_


	7. Chapter 7 When Time Stopped

Journey to the Past Chapter Seven

When Time Stopped

After Stayne finished his story, Alannah noticed that Michael was curled up on the floor, sound asleep. She quietly got up from the couch, and scooped him up, carrying him to his crib. "Sleep well, little lad." She gave him a kiss, and then returned to her place on the couch, leaning against Stayne.

Katarina, who had been listening with rapt attention while her daddy told the story about how he had lost his eye, spoke up in a scared, sad voice. "Were you really scared, Daddy?"

Stayne looked over at her, a serious expression on his face. "I was more scared than I had ever been before. I thought for sure that dam…darned bird was going to come flying out of its cage and hurt me some more. Luckily, it decided that once I was out of its cage I was no longer of any interest to it, so it settled instead for attacking its dinner."

He looked over at Alannah. "It was about five minutes before I was found, and the whole time I kept thinking that I was going to die. Fortunately, I was found and treated in time."

Alannah smiled sadly. "You were very lucky, you know."

Stayne snorted. "I didn't think so at the time. To be honest, the only reason Iracebeth allowed the Doctor to treat me was because her infatuation with me had grown into an obsession, and since she was Queen at the time, the Doctor couldn't refuse her."

Alannah frowned. "So Iracebeth was Queen when you lost your eye. How long had she been Ruling?"

Stayne shut his eye in thought. "Hmm…If I recall, it was only about six months-and it was actually a joint rule with Mirana. She wasn't exiled to Marmoreal until years later." He grinned savagely. "Of course, Tarrant's curse threw everything off as well. You see, Time decided later that He was mad at everyone in Underland."

Alannah nodded. "I remember that. He can be quite the temperamental deity. I think I got stuck with it being three o clock on a Sunday for about three years."

Katarina looked at her parents, confused. "When was Uncle Tarrant cursed? What did he do? How long was he cursed for? And what does cursed mean?"

Alannah and Stayne looked at each other in concern. Stayne turned to his daughter, a serious expression on his face. "I don't know if your Mum and I are the ones that should be telling you that, little bit. It's something Tarrant should tell you."

Katarina pouted. "I tried asking him yesterday when we were visiting him and Aunt Alice, but he wouldn't tell me. He just got real quiet."

Alannah frowned. "Tarrant quiet is never a good thing. Was it an angry quiet, or a sad quiet?"

Katarina bit her lip in solemn thought. "It was a sad quiet. But he said after that you would be able to tell me what I wanted to know."

Stayne frowned. "Well, all of Underland did know about the Curse, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to hear about what happened. To be honest, I'm surprised you don't know the full story yet-even now it's a great source of gossip." He took a breath, and then spoke.

"Tarrant had been asked to perform for the Red King and Queen at a Concert, and had already decided that the song he was going to sing was Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat. Well, no sooner had he started singing then the Queen starts yelling 'He's murdering the time! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!' Time didn't take too kindly to being 'murdered', and as punishment for what Tarrant did, cursed him to a never ending Tea Party. Thackery and Mallymkun weren't cursed, but they stayed with Tarrant to keep him company. A few years later, Tarrant and Time reconciled, only to have Time curse him yet again while he was waiting for Alice to return. But now they seem to have worked out all their differences."

Katarina smiled. "Is that why Uncle Tarrant's watch is so funny looking?"

Alannah laughed. "That's exactly why Tarrant's watch is so funny looking."

Katarina giggled, and then climbed onto the couch and into her lap, looking up at her with childish solemnity. "Momma, has time ever stopped for you?"

Alannah smiled softly. "Yes. The first time I saw your Daddy, in fact. Everything seemed to stop, and all I could see was this tall black figure. This rather handsome, extremely intriguing tall black figure." She looked at Stayne. "I always wondered if time stopped for him as well."

Stayne leaned forward, kissing her gently. "It did, as a matter of fact. I didn't actually see you until you were heading towards the front of the ballroom to sing, but when I did, I think not only time but my heart stopped as well, and after the Masquerade was over, I still could not stop thinking about you. Luckily, I was able to convince Iracebeth that my occasional lapses of attention were merely the result of being tired after a long day."

Alannah grinned, then giggled, then went off into peals of laughter. "She really did believe anything you told her, didn't she?"

Stayne nodded. "She did. Then again, intelligence never was her strong suit. Neither was patience."

Katarina looked over at him. "Daddy, Momma told me once that you were put on trial, and because of that you had to go and work for the Bloody Big Head. What were you on trial for?"

Stayne smiled sadly. "For a very foolish reason. I had been accused of stealing tarts."


	8. Chapter 8 Tarts and Trials

Journey to the Past Chapter Eight

Tarts and Trials

_**Author's Note-I realize that The Trial is in the book, but I am attempting to write it from Stayne's POV. I will put in a few of Carroll's more clever lines, though. **_

_The guards came for Stayne at three o'clock. He had been sitting in his chambers, poring over a map of Underland, trying to determine if there was a quicker route from Salazen Grum to Witzend. So far, the only shortcut he had found went straight through the Gummer Slough-and Stayne wanted to avoid that morass at all costs. He was brought out of his studies by the sound of three brisk knocks on the door, and sighing in slight annoyance, went to answer. He stared in exasperation at the Card Guards. "Yes?" _

_One of the Cards spoke up, his voice full of authority. "Captain Stayne, you are hereby under arrest. Come with us, please." _

_Stayne's jaw dropped. "What?" he whispered shocked. He shook himself, and then spoke as though he had misunderstood the Guard. "I'm sorry; did you just say that I was under arrest?" The Card nodded, and Stayne took a breath, trying to control his anger. He spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Might I ask what I am being arrested for?" _

_The second Card answered. "Theft. Now, are you going to cooperate and accompany us quietly to the dungeons, or will we be forced to take measures?" _

_Stayne glared at them, then sighed in resignation and unbuckled his sword belt, tossing it behind him. "Very well. This is the epitome of foolishness, you realize. I am quite certain that the Queen will not look too kindly on this." _

_The Guards looked at each other in amusement. "She was the one that ordered your arrest, Sir. She didn't take too kindly to her tarts being stolen." _

_Stayne gawped at them. "But I didn't steal her tarts! I didn't even know she had tarts!" _

_The Guards shook their heads, and grabbed his arms. "That will be determined at your trial, Sir." _

_Stayne felt his heart plunge into his stomach. "But…I'm innocent." _

"_That will also be determined at the trial, Sir." _

_They led him off to the dungeons, and he spent the night in a slow frenzy of terror. In Underland, a person could be sentenced before he was convicted, and even if found innocent the conviction would not be overturned. _

_The next morning, the Guards came for him, placing him in chains. "Sorry for this, Sir, but King's orders. You're to be chained at all times." _

_Stayne laughed bitterly. "Of course. We must be able to recognize the prisoner at all times, right?" _

_They led him into the Courtroom, and Stayne looked around at the spectators. His eye roved over to the King and Queen, and he had to bite back a laugh at how ridiculous the King looked. He was wearing a great judge's wig, and had his crown on top of it. He didn't look at all comfortable. He noticed Iracebeth gazing hungrily at him, and quickly averted his gaze, pretending embarrassment. _

_Stayne looked around, and noticed a young girl seated next to the Gryphon. She was blond, and appeared to be about seven years old. She was whispering to the Gryphon, and upon hearing his answer, blurted out "Stupid Things!" _

_Stayne, who was certain she was talking about the jurors, had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Then his eye fell on a table set against the far wall-and he had to bite back a cry of anger. Piled high on the table were the very same tarts he had been accused of stealing. _

_The King spoke. "Herald, read the accusation." _

_The Herald was the White Rabbit. He blew three blasts on his trumpet, and proclaimed in a loud voice- _

"_The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts/All on a summer's day/The Knave of Hearts/He stole those tarts/And took them quite away." _

_Stayne opened his mouth to protest. "But…But I didn't..."_

"_SILENCE!" shrieked Iracebeth. Stayne fell silent. _

"_Let the jury consider their verdict", said the King. _

_Stayne went pale. Fortunately, the White Rabbit intervened. _

"_If you please, Majesty, there is a great deal to come before that. We've not called any witnesses." _

_The King sighed in annoyance. "Oh, very well. Call the first witness." _

_Stayne watched as Tarrant entered the court, a piece of bread in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He was followed by Thackery and Mallymkun. The latter appeared to be asleep. _

_Tarrant bowed deeply. "I beg pardon, your Majesty," he began, "for bringing these in: but I hadn't quite finished my tea when I was sent for."_

"You ought to have finished," said the King. "When did you begin?"

Tarrant paused in thought. "Fourteenth of March, I think it was," he said.

"Fifteenth," said Thackery.

"Sixteenth," added Mallymkun.

"Write that down," the King said to the jury, and the jury eagerly wrote down all three dates on their slates, and then added them up, and reduced the answer to shillings and pence. 

_As Tarrant gave his 'evidence', Stayne couldn't help but notice that Iracebeth was staring intently at him. Tarrant noticed it too, and in his confusion bit a large chunk out of the teacup. _

_Finally, the King dismissed Tarrant, who took off at a dead run for the door. _

"_Just take his head off outside!" the Queen yelled. _

_Stayne felt as though he had been punched. Tarrant's evidence had been completely worthless. 'I should have realized that madman would be useless', he thought bitterly. _

_The next witness, the Duchess's Cook, caused everyone in the room to go into a sneezing fit, and then refused to give any evidence. The King dismissed her angrily. "Well, that should about do it for witnesses. Now, has the jury reached a verdict?" _

_The Rabbit interrupted once again. "Beg pardon, Majesty. But we do have one more witness." He took a deep breath, and yelled out the name. "ALICE!" _

_The young girl that Stayne had noticed earlier looked up, startled. "Here!" She stood up, and the King stared at her. _

"_What do you know of this matter?" _

"_Nothing, Sir." _

"_That's very important, Jury." Said the King. _

"_How is that important?" Stayne asked in disbelief. "She won't make a very good witness if she doesn't know anything about the matter." _

_The King glared at Stayne. "The prisoner will refrain from speaking unless he is addressed. Is that perfectly clear?" _

"_Yes, Majesty." Stayne grumbled. The King gave a curt nod. _

"_Good. Now, my dear, have you anything else to add?" _

_Alice shook her head. "No, Sire." The King nodded. _

"_Once again, let the jury…What is it now, Mctwisp?" he asked in exasperation, for the White Rabbit was jumping up and down in excitement, waving a piece of paper. _

"_Please, your Majesty, this paper has just been picked up off the floor." _

"_What's written on it?" Asked Iracebeth. _

_The Rabbit turned it over. "It appears to be a set of verses, written by the prisoner to…somebody." _

_One of the jurors spoke up. "Are the verses in the prisoner's handwriting?" _

"_No, they're not," said the Rabbit. The Jury frowned. _

"_He must have imitated somebody else's hand," the King said. The Jury brightened up again. _

_Stayne protested. "Please, Your Majesty, I didn't write that, and you've no proof that I did." _

"_That only proves your guilt. You must have meant some mischief, or you would have signed your name like an honest man," replied the King. _

_Stayne gawped in disbelief. "But…I didn't write the bloody thing!" He shouted in despair. "I've been in the dungeons all last night and this morning. When would I have had a chance to write poetry? Anyways, I have no idea what it says anymore than you do!" _

_The White Rabbit began to read the poem, and Stayne found himself becoming more and more confused. _

"_**They told me you had been to her,  
And mentioned me to him:  
She gave me a good character,  
But said I could not swim.**_

He sent them word I had not gone  
(We know it to be true):  
If she should push the matter on,  
What would become of you?

I gave her one, they gave him two,  
You gave us three or more;  
They all returned from him to you,  
Though they were mine before.

If I or she should chance to be  
Involved in this affair,  
He trusts to you to set them free,  
Exactly as we were.

My notion was that you had been  
(Before she had this fit)  
An obstacle that came between  
Him, and ourselves, and it.

Don't let him know she liked them best,  
For this must ever be  
A secret, kept from all the rest,  
Between yourself and me." 

_Stayne's head was swimming in utter confusion. The King rubbed his hands together, and smiled. "That's the most important piece of evidence we've heard yet. Now, let the jury…"_

"_If anyone here can explain it," yelled Alice, jumping up, "I'll give him sixpence. I don't believe there's an atom of meaning in it." _

'_You and me both,' thought Stayne. He drifted, ignoring the attempts of the King to decipher the poem, until he heard his name being called. "Yes, Majesty?" _

_The King stared at him. "You can't swim, can you?" _

_Stayne shook his head. "No, Majesty. I never had the chance to learn." _

_The King nodded, and then went back to deciphering the poem-and when he finally did, he was quite angry. "It's a pun!" _

"_Not a very good one, though." Stayne added flippantly. _

_The King took a deep breath. "Let the jury consider their verdict." _

"_No, no." replied Iracebeth. "Sentence first. Verdict afterwards." _

"_But…" Stayne began to protest once more, then fell silent, finally realizing that no matter what anyone said or did, he was doomed. _

_Alice tried once more to come to his defense, but to no avail. Stayne felt a chilling despair grip him when the jury read out the Verdict-Guilty. _

_He was hauled off to the dungeons to await execution. _

Stayne took a deep breath, looking over at Alannah. "I hadn't thought of my trial in years. It's funny, but when I agreed to work for Iracebeth in exchange for my life I was sure I would regret it. I did-but if I hadn't, I would have never met you. Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

She grinned, then leaned forward and kissed him. "See, even the worst times of a person's life can lead to the best."


	9. Chapter 9 In The Dark of the Night

Journey to the Past Chapter Nine

In The Dark of the Night

_**Author's Note-And now, a tender moment. Hope you like. **_

There was three days left to go until the Grand Celebration, and all of Underland was working harder than ever. The shops were overflowing with the finest foods and goods that had ever been seen, and the aroma of cooking permeated the air at all times. The excitement grew with each passing hour, and the only thing anyone was talking about was the Celebration. And no wonder-it had been ten years in the planning, and many Underlanders believed that with this Celebration, the specter of the Red Queen that had haunted and persecuted the innocent citizens for so long would finally be exorcised.

At Marmoreal, Alannah felt herself being swept up in the excitement shared by all her friends-and especially by her husband. He was showing more excitement and anticipation than even Tarrant-and Tarrant had set a new record by making over a hundred hats in less than three days. Alice later told Alannah that he had been practically dancing about their house for three days. "You should have seen him, Alannah! He was happier and madder than I have ever seen him! Josiah and Arianna were laughing themselves silly at the antics of their Daddy!"

Alannah laughed in understanding. "Ilosivic is acting the same way. He's happier than I've ever seen him before, and it's wonderful."

Alice smiled gently. "Perhaps he has more reason to be happy than any of us."

Alannah shook her head. "We all have equal right to be happy, Alice. What you did that Day saved this world from a terrible fate. I know how terrified you were, and I know the kind of courage it took you to overcome that fear."

"It did take a great deal of courage, but I think you also have a great deal. Not because you slew the Boojum, but because you were willing to give your heart to Ilosivic Stayne. I think that is the reason he is so happy-or have you forgotten that it was ten years ago that you first met him?"

Alannah smiled. "No, I haven't forgotten. He told me once that the first time we made love; he lay awake for hours after watching me sleep. I always wondered what he was thinking during those hours."

Alice smiled, looking over Alannah's shoulder. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Ask me what?" Stayne replied, walking into the main hall. He walked over to Alannah, gently kissing her. "What did you want to ask me, love?"

She blushed. "Well, do you remember the time you told me about our first night together?" At his nod, she continued. "You said that you laid awake after watching me sleep. Were you just watching, or…" she paused, unable to continue.

Stayne grinned. "Are you asking me if I was thinking about anything? Well, I was. I remember that night as clearly as if it was yesterday."

_Stayne sighed quietly, looking over at Alannah. He had just had the most amazing experience of his life, he thought. He had never thought he would find sex enjoyable again. His sessions with Iracebeth-even now, he refused to think of them in any way except a necessary evil-had been quite unpleasant. Fortunately, she was extremely easy to satisfy-a few kisses in the right spot; a gentle stroke of his fingers over her breasts, and a few quick thrusts was all it took to finish the task. As a bonus, she allowed him to leave her once she was satisfied-and he would spend the next three hours rubbing his skin raw to get the scent and feel of her off him. Even when he scrubbed his skin bloody, there were times when he was sure her scent was burying itself into his very skin. It wasn't a pleasant thought. _

'_But now', he thought, looking over at the beautiful woman curled up next to him, 'everything has changed.' He had become so used to merely giving pleasure that he had almost forgotten how marvelous it felt to receive pleasure in return. Even the whores and courtesans had stinted in that department. He had received pleasure from them-and there was no denying that many of them were quite good at their jobs-but he knew that they viewed everything as simply being a business transaction. With the Red Queen, it was a small way for him to reclaim some of his power over her. Many times, he had been able to pacify her rages through what he secretly referred to as 'bedroom politics.' Indeed, he had been forced to use that tactic the night Alice escaped, assuring the Queen that he had been telling the truth when he had said his heart belonged only to her. She had believed him-as she always did. _

_Alannah stirred in her sleep then settled back down. Stayne reached out and gently stroked her bare arm, marveling at how soft and silky it felt. He gently kissed her shoulder, and inhaled her scent-a mixture of sun, flowers, and-he inhaled slightly deeper-cinnamon, and some other exotic smell that was simply her. He gently took a strand of her hair in his fingers, gently stroking the soft silkiness. He smiled, recalling the way the setting sun had caught her hair, making it look as though it was on fire. _

_He pulled her closer, and sighed happily as he realized that her scent was on him as well. He hoped it never went away. _

_For the first time in a very long time, Stayne was experiencing something he had almost forgotten existed, and he wanted more. _

Alannah grinned wickedly at Stayne. "Well, you certainly did get your wish!"

He laughed, and then kissed her as deeply as he could. "Indeed I did my beauty. Indeed I did."


	10. Chapter 10 Oh Frabjous Day!

Journey to the Past Chapter Ten

Oh Frabjous Day!

The time had come. The Grand Celebration was about to begin. All of Underland was waiting for the moment when the official announcement would come. Any minute now, the Celebration could begin.

The sun rose over the Crimson Sea, lighting the land in a golden glow. At first, the sound was low-an almost musical chant that seemed to make the very air vibrate. But then it grew louder, until it could be heard throughout all of Underland-

OH FRABJOUS DAY!

CALLOOO! CALLAYY!

The chant was picked up by the talking flowers, twittered by the birds, passed from person to person until it echoed and re echoed throughout the land. People ran out of their homes, cheering and happily passing along the message of joy and elation.

When it reached Marmoreal, it swept through the halls of the palace, sending shockwaves of joy through each and every person. In the kitchens, Thackery happily shouted it, dancing about the counters.

Even Mirana forgot herself for the moment and twirled about the throne room, laughing and shouting the chant in unabashed joy. "Oh Frabjous Day!"

In their cottage, Alannah and Stayne were also celebrating. Stayne was dancing about the room, chanting over and over. Alannah was watching him, laughing. Suddenly, Stayne grabbed her, twirling her about the cottage. "Oh Frabjous Day! Callooo! Callay!"

Alannah laughed in breathless joy, allowing herself to be led across the floor. Stayne suddenly stopped twirling and kissed her as hard as he could. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a child giggling. They turned, glaring in mock anger at Katarina. Alannah adopted a mock serious tone.

"Young lady, what are you doing up so early? Normally we have to drag you out of bed."

Katarina grinned. "I heard something that woke me up, Momma. It sounded like singing-it was really pretty, and I wanted to hear it some more. What's Frabjous Day mean?"

Alannah smiled. "Frabjous Day is the day that Aunt Alice slew the Jabberwock and saved all of Underland." She sighed, and looked at Stayne. "It's also the day you were sent into Exile."

He smiled softly. "Yes, and it was also the day you saved me from that Exile. That was the first time since the Masquerade that I had actually seen you-but I could never get you out of my mind. I even asked one of the Courtiers about you."

_Stayne was on a mission. It had been three days since the Masquerade, and he still could not stop thinking about Lady Sullivan. After she had finished her performance, she had quietly slipped out of the palace. Stayne had been sorely tempted to follow her, but one look at Iracebeth told him that to do so would be to attract more trouble than he needed. So he spent the night in restless sleep, imagining what she looked like under her mask, wondering how she would feel in his arms-he was quite certain that she would fit perfectly. His dreams that night were filled with images of her. Her nude body moving underneath his, pressing kisses on every inch of her, filling her completely. He groaned in his sleep, writhing in silent ecstasy. _

_When he woke up the next morning, he was drenched in sweat and panting hard. He looked down at himself, and realized that his dreams had indeed been __**very**__ vivid. He flushed in slight embarrassment and went to get cleaned up. Iracebeth expected him to look his very best, after all. _

_The next two nights were no better. No sooner would his eye close than he would experience the most vivid fantasies he had ever had, and it was driving him crazy. Finally, he determined that the only thing to do was to try and find out as much about Lady Sullivan as he could. To that end, he decided to ask the last person in the world he wanted to associate with-Lady Big Ears. She was well known to be the greatest source of gossip in all of Underland. Stayne swallowed his pride and went to look for her. He found her in the main hall. "My Lady, I wish to ask you a question." _

_Lady Big Ears glared at him. "I was under the impression you found me an annoying gossipmonger." _

_Stayne took a deep breath, and spoke as diplomatically as he could. When he wanted to, he could be extremely persuasive. "My Lady, I would never dream of saying anything as uncouth as that! Why, what you do not know about the private lives of Underland nobility is not worth knowing. I have every confidence that you will be able to tell me exactly what I need to know. I would ask the Queen, but you know how unreasonably jealous she can be. All I ask is just a bit of information. I would be most grateful if you could give me that." _

_Stayne had to bite his lip to keep from grinning in triumph as Lady Big Ears blushed scarlet. "Well, when you put it that way…What do you want to know, Stayne?" _

"_I was wondering if perhaps you knew anything about the young lady that performed at the Masquerade?" _

_She looked at him, a sly grin on her face. "I may. But first, tell me why you want to know." _

_Stayne felt an alarm go off in his head. Lady Big Ears would not be above telling the Queen everything he told her-and if he told the truth, he knew that Iracebeth was likely to fly into a towering rage. She allowed him time with the whores and courtesans, but that was all. With that thought, he managed to come up with an answer that would let him keep his head. _

"_I really enjoyed her singing, and was wondering who she was. I know her last name is Sullivan, and that she's not a member of the Red Court…. 'And that she's beautiful' he thought to himself…. "But beyond that, I don't know anything. I'd appreciate if you could tell me anything you can." _

_Lady Big Ears frowned. "Truth is, I don't know that much about her. I know she lives with her mother, and that her father disappeared when she was young. Beyond that, she keeps to herself. Her name escapes me…I know it starts with an A. If you ask me, she's a rather uninteresting person." _

_Stayne sighed in exasperation. "Thank you for your help." _

_He was about to head for his chambers when he heard his name being screamed. He sighed in resignation, and went to placate Iracebeth. His inquiries would have to wait. _

All of Underland had gathered to see the White Army perform the Royal Salute. Mirana stood on the Balcony, dressed in her finest gown. Next to her, Alice stood in her armor, holding the Vorpal Sword. Mirana looked into the stands, smiling as she noticed Alannah gazing at the parade grounds. She raised her hand, and a great silence fell.

"Citizens of Underland! We are gathered here in this place to celebrate a momentous and joyous occasion. Ten years ago, we were set free through the brave actions of this young woman." She indicated Alice, who raised her Sword into a Salute. Everyone cheered and clapped. Mirana waited for the applause to die down, and then continued. "Today, you are going to be witness to something that has not been seen in Underland since my Father was King. I give you…the Royal Salute."

Alannah watched as the soldiers marched onto the parade ground. First to come were the pawns, and they had cleaned and polished their uniforms until the armor shone. They walked three times around the ground, and then stopped in front of the Balcony. In unison, they unsheathed their swords, twirling them until the blades whistled and flashed in the light. Then they began to weave in and out, ducking under each other. They ended their Salute by shaping themselves into the likeness of a giant pawn, and bowed deeply to the Queen. The applause was deafening.

The Knights and Bishops came next, dancing with their swords. They clacked the blades together at the upswing, and then threw them into the air, catching them as they fell. At the same time, they raised their swords into the Warrior's Salute, bowing to the Queen.

Now a hush fell over the crowd as the Soldiers all turned in unison, swords pointing towards the open door. All eyes turned towards the door, and a gasp arose as Stayne marched out, decked in the finest armor he had. It was a deep black in color, and seemed to absorb the sunlight. His cape was the same deep black, but woven throughout were flecks of dark blue. He marched onto the Parade Grounds, and slowly drew his sword.

"Your Majesty, The White Army salutes you!" He bowed deeply to Mirana, and then began his Sword Dance.

He touched the blade to the ground, and then quickly flexed his wrist, sending it upwards. He placed the blade flat against his gloves, and then flipped his hands over. The sword went flying, and Stayne ducked under it, and then caught it behind his back as it fell. He then began dancing, twirling the blade faster and faster until it hummed.

Alannah watched him, her heart pounding. He seemed to her to be almost flowing along the ground. Katarina too, was watching in utter fascination. She looked up at her Momma, and smiled to herself, recognizing the look on her face. Any minute now, her Momma was going to run out there and kiss her Daddy.

Alannah clenched her fists, trying to restrain herself, but the sight of her husband moving so sensually-at least to her-was becoming harder and harder to resist. So she settled instead for watching for her chance. She grinned to herself as she spotted it, and quickly made her way onto the grounds. Katarina grinned, and looked over at Michael, who was sitting in a basket, watching the action. "Momma is going to give Daddy a kiss, Michael." Michael giggled.

Stayne had thrown his sword in the air, and was about to turn and catch it when he heard Mirana laughing. He turned around, and Alannah grinned at him, his sword in her hand. He was about to chastise her when she dropped the sword and leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately. He staggered in slight surprise, but quickly retained his balance and composure, and kissed her back with everything he had.

Alice leaned over to Mirana, her eyes sparking in amusement. "Is that a part of the Royal Salute?"

Mirana laughed. "It is now. Anyway, I think that is a perfect way to celebrate this Frabjous Day."

As Stayne continued to kiss Alannah, he let his mind wander over the events in his life that had led him to where he was. While some had been painful, others had been joyous. But all had shaped him into the person that he was today.

His life was truly Frabjous.

**THE END. **


End file.
